With the development of communication technologies and the popularization of electronic payment, people conduct transactions increasingly by electronic payment (such as payment by Alipay™) instead of cash.
Currently, it is common to use terminals such as mobile phones to complete electronic payment. However, terminals such as mobile phones generally use a payment password for identification or verification during electronic payment. Once a user's mobile phone and payment password are stolen at the same time, the user will suffer economic losses. Therefore, how to better identify a user when the user makes a transaction by electronic payment is a technical problem to be solved.